Side Effects
by reeby10
Summary: Hanna has something to tell Zombie. Slash. MPreg. Rated K . Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked it wasn't mine. Maybe I should check again? XD

**Warning:** slash, mpreg

**A/N:** So I'm not exactly sure how me writing this came about. All I know is that one moment I was talking to YaoiSakka and the next I had agreed to write this. Strange… At least I get some Tom/Harry out of it! But I really actually did like writing this. {…} turned out to be a lot of fun to write :D

Prompt: {...}/Hanna with either mpreg, or promise of mpreg

* * *

I jumped from my seat on the couch as Hanna emerged from the bathroom. His face was deathly pale and as he walked toward me he seemed to be under some great weight. I hurried over, worried. He kept his head down as I guided him back over to the couch.

For a few minutes we sat there in silence. I was worried and I wanted to know what was wrong, desperately, but I refrained from saying anything. I'd learned from experience that he would just avoid the topic if I asked. It was better to just let him speak when he was ready.

Finally he looked at me, although he quickly looked away when he met my eyes. "Bartholomew," he whispered, picking nervously at a hole in the couch, "there's something I need to tell you…" That really worried me. Hanna never whispered. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"What is it, Hanna?" My mind was racing with all the things that could be wrong. Maybe he'd gotten a call while in the bathroom and Conrad had been in some horrible accident. Maybe that biting lounge chair from the other day really did have rabies. Maybe he wanted to break up.

I was becoming more and more nervous as Hanna stayed silent. I knew he wouldn't be able to tell what I was thinking even if he was looking at me, but every moment that dragged by mind conjured worse and worse theories. Eventually he mumbled something. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I nearly missed him speaking at all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you say that again?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Hanna jumped up from the couch and started for the door. "Never mind!" he said shrilly. "It doesn't matter that much anyway!"

I grabbed his wrist just as he reached for the doorknob. "It's obviously important to you, Hanna," I said evenly, "or you wouldn't be so worked up about it. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I- I-" he stuttered, looking around wildly as if for some escape. I gripped his wrist tighter. I knew if he had his way he would be out as soon as possible, but I wanted, needed, to know what was wrong, what was bothering him so much.

"I'm pregnant!" he suddenly shouted. He turned his face away and hunched his shoulder. I stared at him, lost for words.

The silence grew and he glanced over at me, eyes slightly red. For the first time since he emerged from the bathroom I realized he'd been crying. I reached a hand out and he flinched, raising an arm up for protection. I frowned as I understood he thought I was going to hit him.

Gently I put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to my chest. He struggled for a moment then relaxed. "Did you think I would hurt you?" I asked softly.

He didn't say a word but let out a small whimper. I took that for a "yes" and frowned. Why would he think I would hit him? "Did you think I would be… angry?" I asked, pulling his chin up so he would have to look at me.

"Y- yes," he mumbled, trying to move his head away. I held on but his eyes darted around, never landing on my face.

"Hanna," I said softly, "I love you and I will not leave you. Although it is very unexpected, I am very happy. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" he practically shouted, finally looking me in the eye before blushing and looking back down. "But I thought… I mean- it's just more of my weirdness!"

I tried to control the smile threatening to cover my face. He never seemed to understand that I loved him despite- perhaps even because of- his strangeness. "It's true that this is very odd, but that doesn't matter to me. Though I would like to know how it happened…"

Hanna fidgeted again, this time I thought more out of embarrassment than discomfort or fear. "I'm not exactly sure," he confessed, grinning weakly. "You know that rune I used to make it better when we… you know… but _anyway_," he continued in a loud voice, blushing furiously, "it kinda… well, there were some side effects apparently…"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Trust Hanna to use the one rune whose side effects included pregnancy.

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is. Sorry it's so short, but I really didn't feel like I could stretch it out any more. Maybe a sequel in the FAR distant future? XD Anywho, please REVIEW!


End file.
